The New GokaiKiller!
by Chiba Taiki98
Summary: What if Naruto was adopted and trained by Captain Kill aka GokaiKiller? Pairing NarutoxYandere!Kurenai and Shizune! And KillxTsunade! By the way Captain Kill is just his nickname that stuck like captain marvelous. His real name is tsubasa saki and that is going to be his name from now on and naruto's last name.


Note*I was going to do a different power ranger/super sentai and Naruto crossover where Naruto had a black titanium star shaped obsidian morpher and had ninja/samurai/and animal spirit training but this is different because he gets a pure black and grey legend mobirates and it'll turn him into a back and grey version of any male ranger.* (Be prepared for a really BRUTAL Naruto who is going to be insane!) (Oh pairing is NaruXYandere!Kurenai and Shizune!) Disclaimer: I own jack shit except my own fan made ranger forms!

The New GokaiKiller!

Chp.1 The Slaughter!

Naruto was getting beat by the adults again when two walked up to him and they said they called him a monster and a demon and they told him that no matter what he does they will always hate him and that his parents killed themselves to get away from him. He felt something snap inside him and he just grabbed a knife someone had thrown at him and started swinging it and after their screams that he found beautiful where silenced he just stared at the bodies and insanity creeped into and corrupted his mind and he smiled crazily.

The Hokage walked to where Naruto was at after the mob attack when he and the anbu he brought with him heard humming "hmmh hmmh this body isn't posed right hmmm let's see ahh yes *CRACK* that should do it!" They heard and they ran to him and there Naruto was smiling with blood caked all over him at a bunch of bodies posed in dance stances and he sniffed the air and growled at them "you better not be interrupting my beautiful artwork." They all step forward and he turns and glares but softens his eyes at the Hokage who asked "Naruto what happened here?" He smirked insanely and his eyes glowed blue as he replayed what happened and some of the anbu threw up and the Hokage hugged him and cried while Naruto stiffened and started crying too.

(1 month later.)

Naruto sat in a jail cell grumbling angrily when an explosion blew up his wall and a figure walked through the smoke and flames the figure wore black boots,pants,coat with silver white gloves and yellow parts on him and a gold belt and a red shirt with gold shoulder pads and a black helmet with a gold symbol on its forehead and a red tinted spikey visor.

The figure grabbed him and left in a black flash before anyone saw them.

A black flash appeared and disappeared to reveal the figure and Naruto who was asking him questions but the figure ignored him and touched the cave wall in several key sections and a fingerprint and voice scanner along with a keypad came out and he did put his face and thumb on the scanners and once it was confirmed he input the keycode and the whole wall opened to reveal a huge staircase leading underground and they went down the staircase to a giant black pirate ship and the wall closed behind them and the ships hull opened and a ramp extended out and they walked up it and into the ship and it was like a house inside it and the figure dropped Naruto on a beanbag chair and he walked to a wooden chair and sat it in front of Naruto and started talking "I will be training you as my apprentice and legacy so that you will have revenge on those who wronged you ok?" Naruto nodded and the figure walked over to one of four chest and opened the first one to reveal a black folded up phone like item and the figure grabbed it and handed it to Naruto who was confused at it and the figure said "that is one of three morphers I created it is also the most powerful and if I'm going to train you then you'll need this and the key to it." And he handed him the ranger key to it and small black box filled with other keys.

After the figure showed how to change he stood up and opened the morpher (he can only use it.) And inserted the ranger key in it while shouting "GOKAI...CHANGE!" And in a flash of black he looked like the figure but the gold parts are grey and the visor is the same and his mentor took him to a dojo in the ship and told Naruto who he was and about the ship "I am Captain Kill and the beauty were in is my ship the Black Gokai Galleon Mk.2." And he explained that they will be training for the next ten years.

Time Skip 10years.

Naruto was panting after another training session when his mentor walked in and turned on the super computer and a beautiful red haired woman appeared on the screen and Naruto asked "who is she?" said "your biological mother and one of the ones who abandoned you but before you start snarling I have an idea for your former family I want you to kill them while I go and get your new mom and wife." Naruto asked "who?"

"Why Tsunade as your mom and Shizune as your wife."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because apparently she fell in love with you when you were younger."

"Oh. Ok."

Then they both disappeared in black flashes to different areas.

Naruto appeared in a forest near a camp with four people around the fire and he turned invisible and throwed his voice to make sound every where "Hello my former family I'm here!" They all jumped in defensive positions and he suddenly appeared in front of them scaring them and he chuckled maliciously and said "so ready to die?" They screamed and then a glob of blood hit the ground and when Kill got to the ship with his objectives he seen that there was two people in the interrogation room and he went to the living room and seen Naruto without his helmet on and smirking while drinking whine but he asked "So is that them?"

"Yes Naruto but who is in the interrogation room?"

"Oh just my biological parents father."

"Why are they here?"

"I wanted to here their screams." Tsunade paled and pointed at him and said "you want me to be his mom?!"

"Yes I do-" he got cut off by a smash and kissing sounds and they turned to see Shizune holding down Narutos hands and making out with him.

Captain Kill looked at the screen and said "Well She liked her gift."

END?


End file.
